Adventures of Primeiro
by Atencao Danger Ahead
Summary: Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Who knew adopting a little kitten could lead to a string of strange events. One thing is for sure that kitty was just to adorable to leave alone. Blame the kitty's cuteness._

* * *

"You know what? I changed my mind." A girl spoke out and swiftly did a 180 and started walking away from her friend. The taller dark haired boy gave a chuckle before grabbing the back of her top.

"You can't chicken out now. We had a deal."

"Well the deals off, mother-fucker. I ain't doin' dis!" The girl hissed at him and tried to free her top from his grip. Hissing like a snake she was dragged further along the line to the front where their other friends were.

"Got her! She almost chickened out too." He said to a blonde. The hissing girl clawed sharply at his hand and forced him to let go. She huffed and crossed her arms, clearly displaying her annoyance for the world to see. "And now she's cranky.

"I wouldn't be cranky if ya let me just go! I don't care if ya'll call me chicken! Cluck-Cluck mother-" A hand was hastily slapped over her mouth.

"Aye! Easy on the language man, there are kids around." A surfer blonde male whispered to his fuming friend while looking around at the parents giving distasteful stares at his fuming compadre.

"Then why the f-" She caught herself. "Did you bring ME to a freakin' amusement park? Me? The most offensive one out of all of us! Mwah! Me, Myself and I!" She pointed to herself. She stood 5' 6'' with a pear like figure. Her slightly wider hips giving her a very curvy form with her full chest. Her skin was a rich mocha tone with dark freckles across her the bridge of her nose and on the back of her hands. She was dressed in deep blue ruffled skirt with black-white knee high socks and white-blue-black sneakers. She had a black long sleeved top under a white crop top. Her black hair was pulled into a loose side ponytail hanging off her shoulder, some bangs in her face as thick trimmed eyebrows were knitted together, deep brown eyes glaring as full lips were frowning deeply. Her dark haired friend gave a chuckle and pushed the girl forward.

"Well we're here already so might as well get on, Primi. No need to be a wet blanket."Her blonde female friend teased. She growled at the nickname and shook her head.

"Stop calling me that and no!" She stomped her foot. She didn't care if she looked childish or silly. "I should be home, finishing a drawing or better yet looking for someone on Encyclopaedia Dramatica to rant on to myself or laugh at!" She hissed but found herself being seated down in a roller coaster seat. "Guys!" Her friends sat down around her and laughed.

"Chill out Primi, this will be awesome!"

"Easy for you to say surfer boy! This is my first time and I know I'm going to die." She stated matter of factly and that actually got a few chuckles out of the other people sitting around them on the ride. A guy came around and made sure everyone was fastened in and secured. "I am going to die." Primi whined about her soon death as she clutched her restraints, her life line.

"No you're not, just enjoy the ride." Her blonde female compadre said and Primi flashed her a dangerous look.

"I will not enjoy this, you guys know I hate heights, you guys know I get dizzy easily and you guys KNOW I have ADHD and an anxiety disorder-LET ME OF THIS THING!" She yelled out at the end as the roller coaster was started up. "I'M GOING TO DIE!" She screamed over the loud cheers of excitement as the coaster took off down the ramp. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Aww come on Primi, it wasn't _that_ bad..." The dark haired boy, Jacques, said as he rubbed the back of a sick Primi. Primi was hunched over a dustbin, throwing up her lunch, breakfast and previous night's dinner. Sam, the surfer boy was holding an uncapped water bottle for her while the blonde girl, Angelica was also rubbing Primi's back soothingly.

"I... _Huurrrk_!" Her body shivered violently as her body expelled more liquid from her body. " ** _I...Hate...You...Guys..._** " She hissed in between pants before taking the bottled water and gulping it down, desperate to replace the lost fluid. Once Primi was sure she wasn't going to throw up anymore, her friends guided her over to a bench onto which she collapsed and laid down, clutching her stomach with one arm and a hand to her mouth. Her face was pale and she looked horrible, if you looked closely you could see her cheeks tinting green slightly. Even her dark freckles were paling. "Never...guuuaaahh...Again..." Her friends chuckled at her misfortune. Mentally she was slowly planning her revenge. Oh how sweet revenge would be, let them sleep with one open.

"Is everything okay here?" An amusement worker asked as he walked over. Primi groaned loudly to show that she was obviously not okay.

"Well our friend here just came from that ride..." Angelica pointed to the fast moving roller coaster. "And just a few seconds after getting off she ran to the nearest trash can..."

"I'm surprised she didn't spill her chunks on the ride, she must have been holding it in." Primi would glare at the man if she could. Holding it in? More like too distracted by the near death experience to notice her stomach climbing up her throat.

"Guuuuaaaahhhh..." She groaned once more before forcing herself to sit up and drink the last bit of water. Primi's head was spinning but at least the nausea was slowly fading. "I am never...guaaahh...listening to you guuuaaaaaahays again..." She groaned and got more chuckles from her friends.

"If you feel worse later on Miss, head to the centre and seek out some medical help." Primi just dipped her head slowly to show she heard what he said, still trying to keep her stomach from trying to expel the previous day's lunch. She groaned and laid back down on the bench. Her friends waited for her to recover.

* * *

"I hate you guys..." Primi sighed as she branched off from her friends. They laughed and waved to her. Primi smiled softly as she waved back and started heading to her apartment. Primi rubbed her temple slightly while she still had her arm slung over her stomach that hadn't stopped doing flips ever since the ride. At least it wasn't as frantic as before. "Ugh...but they're awesome sometimes..." She said fondly. Primi would never admit it openly but she was grateful for her friends. They made her do things that she could only ever _dream_ about doing. Like riding a roller coaster. She would have never done so on her own. Heck she wouldn't do much if not for her friends, so she can lighten her revenge a little... yeah just a little should be enough.

"Meeeeoooooww..." Primi slowed in her walk and looked down to the tattered box on the ground. Blinking Primi looked to the small orange-black-white furred kitten, meowing up at her with it's dark eyes. Primi stared at the kitty before kneeling down.

"Awwwww...!" She cooed and ran a finger over its head, her previous ill feeling forgotten. It meowed once more and tried to climb out of the box to her. Primi gently scooped the kitten up and set it in her lap, on its back and wiggled her fingers at the kitten. Primi giggled as the kitten tried to grab and nom on her fingers. "Why is something as cute as you doing out here?" She questioned and looked around, that 's when she noticed the sign.

'Take one, Free Kittens looking for nice home'

"Awww... I bet you were so scared..." She looked down to the kitten. "All your other brothers and sisters were probably already taken huh...? What am I thinking of course they were, your the last one here..." She sighed and stood up holding the mewling kitten. "I guess I'll hang onto you until I can find you a nice home." The kitten looked up at her and meowed. "Don't think you're staying with me permanently, I'm just going to make sure you don't die out here..." Primi said as she walked off, the kitten mewling in her arms.

* * *

"Well here we are little guy, home temporary home." Primi said as she closed her apartment door behind her and set the kitten down to lock the door. The kitten gave a few meows and started hobbling off to something that must have gotten his attention. Primi sighed as she watched the kitten go over to a crumbled up paper that she must have thrown there before leaving. Giggling as the kitten started punting the ball of paper around and acting as a predator in its glory. "So long as my land lord doesn't come snooping around.." She narrowed her eyes to the door. "Or my ass-hole neighbours..." She walked further into the living area and sat down on the couch, kicking off her sneaks. Crossing her legs up onto the couch she picked up the laptop on the coffee table and turned it on.

"Meeoow..?" Primi blinked and looked down to see the kitten trying to get up to where she is.

"You know what? I've never met a kitty like you... Acting all weird and shit..." Primi mumbled and reached down and grasped the scruff of its neck and lifted it up. "What are you anyways?" Primi questioned as the kitten mewed at her. "Hmmm..." She set the cat on its back and checked while giving the kitten her finger to occupy itself with. "Oh..." She let the kitten roll out of her lap and onto the couch. "Nice to know you're a she... Kinda glad too." She mumbled at the end.

Primi turned back to her laptop and opened up her browser to look at something to make her laugh. "Encyclopaedia Dramatica here I come." She giggled and started with Youtubers. The kitten gave a meow and climbed back into Primi's lap and cuddle up, closing her eyes. Primi looked down to the kitten and shrugged, not thinking too much into it and began her readings.

* * *

"I know I was suppose to wash you first, but hey its been a while since I've had to take care of something..." Primi said while closing the tap to the plugged up sink. The kitten was mewling and pawing at her feet. Reaching down Primi picked up the kitten and slowly lowered her into a luke warm water. The kitten moved slightly panicked before calming and actually closing her eyes as her whole body was under the water. "Huh well how lucky am I? A kitten that doesn't mind water... hopefully you'll be like this as you grow up...for the sake of your owners..." She added in the last part under her breathe and soon begun carefully washing the kitten's fur with some shampoo she borrowed from her nicer neighbour who also had a cat of her own. Primi was sure this kitten was lucky too because her apartment complex actually allowed cats.

Primi paused as she heard the kitten purring softly. She raised a brow and laughed. "Well don't you look high as fuck..." Indeed the kitten looked like she took a long drag of MJ and was chillin' out. With a giggle Primi finished washing the small kitten and moved to lift. The kitten gave loud yowls of protest that were muffled as Primi wrapped the little girl up in a spare small towel she kept handy for her hair. The calico kitten mewled up at her in annoyance, almost as if demanding to put back in the water. "Don't look at me like that, you're not a fish so don't get sassy with me about it." Primi laughed as she set the cat down as a towel ball to dry while she went to unplug the sink. "However, if you were a fish you would be, I think, easier to take care of... Then again I've never had a fish so I don't know... Maybe I'll google it later and s-" Primi froze up as her arm went deeper into the soapy water in the sink. The water was only suppose to be a little past her wrist but right now her arm was elbow deep in. "Holy...I..." Her voice grew a tad bit higher before she felt something grab at her wrist. She screeched loudly when whatever it was started pulling her further into the sink. "Oh God, NO!" Primi yelled with such defiance and fear at once she didn't know she could sound both at the same time. With a big tugged whatever it was released her wrist and she went tumbling back, almost tripping over her temporary room-mate. Said kitten meowed loudly as she rolled out of the way of stumbling feet.

Primi tipped back but managed to catch herself on the door handle to stop from falling out into the conjoined bedroom. But all of that was a major strain on her arm. She feared that if she kept hanging from this door two things could happen. (1) The door or the handle would give out because of her weight on it or (2) her shoulder will slip out of its socket from the strain. So quickly as she could she righted herself and stood in the doorway, eyes wide and disbelieving at what she was seeing.

There, in the sink, was a water hand reaching up, using the sinks water to take form. Primi had a hand over her mouth as she felt sick to her gut. If there was one thing Primi never learned to do was cope with her emotions, especially strong ones. Primi would always avoid getting herself into situations that would literally deteriorate her health, but this situation she had no idea on how to handle. She has watched movies, read fictional stories, written her own crazy idea out weird theories, heck she even loved hearing about conspiracy theories and _There's life out there, beyond our knowing_ crack pot theories she took the most enjoyment in. But this-fucking _this!_ \- Was completely too much and too real. She knows she's not dreaming. Otherwise she would have already been pulled down the rabbit hole to her crazy music themed dream. No, the fact that she was stepping away from the moving hand was enough evidence that it was real.

"Meeeoooow!" Primi snapped out of her shock and finally took notice that the hand had reached down and grabbed the kitten who was at first hissing and clawing at it before going lax and looking high as shit. Primi cursed the cat's love for being in water and moved before thinking out a plan thoroughly. She grabbed the cat gently but firmly around it's torso with both her hands and started pulling. In the back of her head her selfish side was screaming at her to leave the kitten to the water demon and save herself, but Primi's more...compassionate? side wasn't having any of that and was encouraging the rescue of the little feline. She tried pulling, but soon the water morphed and started creeping up her arms at an alarming rate. She couldn't even scream as she soon found herself encased in a large bubble of water. She was holding her breath as she clutched the thrashing kitten to her chest. She looked around and tried to move out of the bubble before she felt her vision stolen from her and her mind went blank.

* * *

 **And that's it for the beginning! Please tell me what you think about it, see you in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uuuuuuggghhhh..." When Primi opened her eyes again, she was assaulted with a bright light. Squinting she guessed it was bathroom's lights. "Did I hit my head on the floor...?" Primi hissed as her head throbbed painfully. " ** _Ooooooohhh..._** " She groaned loudly as her hands gripped at her head as if trying to compress the pain out of existence. "This _fucking_ sucks..." She hissed and closed her eyes tightly. She felt something shift next to her slightly and the first thought was that the little calico kitten was curling into her, most likely also waking from passing out or something. "I must have had some space cookies... that has to be it..." Primi will not shy away from the fact that she had- _had_ \- been in contact with some kinds of drugs, she was curious in her teen years and some things stuck. She pushed up on her elbows to sit up when she finally took notice to the textured floor under her.

Sandy.

Her eyes snapped open instantly and she looked down to see her body, but not her clothing. Her breathing increased as she took in the sight of her chest wrapped in soft leaves in a make shift single sling crop shirt, and the breast might have gotten bigger, she could feel it. Around her hips covering her from the hips down to her feet was a soft cloth that held the texture of of fur, she guessed it was an animals pelt. It had long slits running up the sides allow space for her legs to been seen. The she saw a large bundle of white fur next to her and screamed right out at what was laying next to her. A large lion with a full mane laid down next to her, cuddling into her side slightly. This Lion was huge, almost as big as a full grown horse.

Primi rolled away from the napping lion and crawled further until she felt something nudge into her back. Freezing up she slowly looked behind her and gapped at what she was seeing. It was a large tiger, about the same size as the lion with sharp blue eyes looking down at her with a neutral expression. Primi chocked on her scream as she went tumbling away and stood up quickly, almost falling back on her ass as she created more distance between herself and the two large predators. She was shaking as she stood staring at the two felines simply looked to her. The lion looked slightly dazed from being woken up from a nice nap while the tiger simply looked unamused.

"W...W..What...?" She stuttered out and soon her legs gave out and her head ache returned full force. Everything came crashing on her and she fainted. She would have face planted into the sand had it not been for the black panther swiftly moving from behind her and allowing her to fall onto it's back. It stood tall but was the shortest out of the three felines by a few inches, not that many would really take a minute to see that. The lion was the tallest, followed by the tiger then the panther. They all shared a look and nodded once before walking further into the forest, away from the sandy beach. Where a ship was slowly making it's way to the island to stop and restock.

* * *

 _ **~(Primi's Mind)~**_

* * *

"Uhhhgg..." Primi groaned-she's been doing that a lot lately- as she opened her eyes and stared at the darkness around her. Slowly her eyes scanned around her to confirm that the never ending darkness around was there before she sat up with a long sigh. She clutched at her head and clenched her jaw. Did she have too many space cookies? That must have been it. Darren had taken her into a puff puff group and she developed the munchies. He must have given more cookies in her state and she must have shovelled them down like an idiot and there must have been no one sensible to stop her from eating and smoking herself into a deep delusional state. She is probably laying on the side of an abandoned road, stripped and body broken as some of the asses in the puff puff group had their way with her. A bit of a stretch but it almost happened once. She was just lucky Charlotte was there to get her out before she could be whisked away.

"Oh be sure this is not a drug induced delusion..." A voice, male and steady. She looked up too see the two predators from before sitting a few feet in front of her. She stared at them before noticing something next to the lion's side. She almost couldn't see the black panther amongst the darkness but it's golden eyes shone through. Raising a brow after the words settled in, she looked around and tilted her head slightly.

"And you have what as proof that this is not a drug induced dream?" She questioned.

"Would you have freaked out as much as you did if it was?" The lion lowered his head down slightly to be more eye to eye with her, it's eyes a bright dazzling blue. Primi opened her mouth ready to say the first thing on her mind but actually paused and thought.

"Uhmmm...I don't know?" She shrugged before scowling. "How am I suppose to know?! I don't remember what happens when I get high and shit!"

"Would you have said that if this was a drug induced dream?" This time the Tiger tilted its head. This voice was female and strong. Primi looked at the tiger, it's vivid green eyes staring at her. Primi sighed as she broke the eye contact and looked down at her hands.

"Okay...let's say this isn't a drug induced dream and that I'm not going to wake on the other side of the border on in a desert..." She looked back up to the lion. "What is this?"

"This is your mind..." Primi bit the inside of her cheek as she clenched her fist, glaring at the white lion. The tiger made a soft snort as they rolled their eyes. The panther disappeared into the darkness, but Primi couldn't be bothered right now. "You passed out after awakening and we decided that this would be an easier way of speaking to you." Primi had a feeling this was going to be a _looooong_ talk.

* * *

 ** _~(Back to Reality)~_**

* * *

Primi slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the branches and leaves of the tall trees towering over her. She felt something shift next to her and slowly she looked down to her side to see the full white mane. With a sigh she sat up slowly and looked behind her where Tiger was offering her soft body as a cushion for her head. Looking around again she noted the panther prowling in a circle around them, ears twitching frantically as though it was guarding.

"So...what now?" She said aloud as the white lion lifted his head and looked to her. She stared at him blankly before sighing. "Right right... can only speak when I'm sleeping got it..." She slowly raised to her feet and stretched. "So you say I need to... collect as many elemental shards and return them to their element...how exactly...?" She questioned as both lion and tiger rose up and stood on either side of her. "Anyways you said someone was going to be on this island right? Well maybe they'll help or something...I don't know..." She sighed and looked down to her bare feet. a soft green grass grew around it. "Bridge between Nature and Man huh? Bullshit..." She mumbled and started walking the large felines following after her.

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter~! I wonder who's stopping by the island, should it be a pirate ship or marines? Or a trader ship or poachers? Who knows? I do~! So see you in the next chapter~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Primi felt like she had been walking for hours and starting to grow annoyed by the plant growth that followed her. Sure it was interesting to watch for a bit but after a while it just lost her attention. She looked to the large white lion as he chose to walk right next to her. The Tiger walked more forward while the panther had disappeared into the shadows, but Primi could see him once in a while.

"Hey Leo..." The white lion's ears twitched as his blue eyes looked down to her. She needed to name them and stop calling them 'the lion', 'the tiger' and 'the panther'. "Can I ride you? All these plants growing at my feet is getting annoying..." Leo gave a low growl in his chest as he stopped and lowered himself for her to climb on. "Thanks..." She grabbed onto his mane carefully and hauled herself up onto his back. Leo gave a deep purr before resuming the trek to the beach, Tiga following next to them and Panthro disappearing back into the shadows, having come out when they stopped. They may not be the most original names but they fit the large predators.

* * *

Primi held up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun rays as she and her feline companions stepped out from the forest line onto the beach.

"Okay now where?" Tiga gave a huff before pointing her nose down the beach where Primi could make a small figure in the waters. "To the boat then?" Tiga gave a nod. "Okay... Panthro..." The panther stepped out from the shadows and looked at her. "You keep to the shadows and make sure no one gets the jumps on us, okay?" Panthro nodded once before stepping back into the shadows. She nodded then proceeded to move further down the beach, Tiga next to her and Leo. She watched as they neared the figure and Primi identified it as a ship anchored off the shore with a row boat up on the beach. "You guys said this is a world I know right...?" Primi said softly and Tiga dipped her head once. Primi sighed as she looked to the ship. "Then I know exactly who's on this island...but I highly doubt they will be of any help..."

Primi slid off Leo's back and _tsked_ as small soft patches of green seaweed and soft moss grew under her feet. She chose to ignore the growth and made her way over to the row boat. Standing before the small boat she got to thinking while Leo laid down next to her and Tiga sat by her side.

If she knew this world and its characters well enough, she should be able to say the right things to get them to, in a way, help her correct? A promise of something they will gain from helping her, a false promise at that, is a risky _risky_ plan. And simply trying to force them to help is just completely out of the question. Maybe explaining that she was from another world and needed help would work? No, that would worsen her already difficult situation. With the race to become Pirate King peeking, anyone would jump on a chance to know a possible future and change it in their favor. She may not know exactly where the One Piece is but she has been digging through the internet to have millions of theories that a clue to the one piece is at Raftel and the actual One Piece is in a place no one would have thought of but the Strawhats stumble upon it because she personally has a strong feeling that Luffy is the destined Pirate King, and a majority of the fandom will definitely agree.

Sighing, Primi lowered to her knees and sat down in the soft bed of moss that cushioned the grainy sand under her. She ran a hand through her hair closed her eyes as her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. It should be simple enough. the answer should come to her. She was the main contributing factor in this _story_ and it should come to her with ease. Opening her eyes, she leaned back to lay on Leo, who shifted closer to lay directly behind her. Black hair that was wavier bunched up slightly behind her and pushed some more bangs into her face, slightly obstructing her view. Primi made a low grumbling sound in her throat before simply closing her eyes once more and try to relax herself. Leo started purring in hopes of helping her relax. It helped a little but not by much but she brushed at his fur with her hand to she at least appreciates his efforts.

Now she waits and hopefully a plan would have reached her.

* * *

Nope, she's got nothing. After what felt like hours she hasn't come up with anything and from the roar coming from the forest before her, she had a feeling she was out of time.

"Was that Panthro?" Primi questioned as she stood up from her makeshift seaweed makeshift bed. Tiga looked to her and dipped her head as Leo stood up behind her. Sighing Primi steeled her nerves and watched the tree line with falsely placed determination as she watched Panthro emerge from it, a light sprint over to her. The smaller of the trio leaped over Leo's large form and crouched down behind him while peeking out slightly from behind him, eyes focused on the forest. Primi looked from the black cat to the forest as Tiga rose onto all fours. A few figures, 6 at most stepped out from the tree line and walked a few feet before stopping a good distance from Primi and her feline companions.

Primi could feel the sweat running down the back of her neck as she stared into the deadly sharp eyes of Eustass Kidd, Captain of the Kidd Pirates. By his side was Killer with Heat and 3 other crewmates. Primi held her form stiff as the red head's narrowed eyes focused on her, his mouth pulling into a slight scowl.

"And just what do you think you're doing...?" His tone promised great pain if she set him off. Primi knew she was in a dangerous situation, not because of the pirates and such. Oh no. She was a danger to herself. Dangerous figure or not if he got her nerves grating she would not be responsible for what she does next. Thinking on the spot she decided to play the role of native.

"What are you doing on this island?" She could compliment herself and remaining steady later now she had more pressing matters. "What have you come in search of?" As far as Primi knew there wasn't a village anyway on this island that they could go to get supplies and what have you not. Kidd _tsked_ as his eyes seemed to narrow more. Just as he was about to say more Killer stepped forward.

"Are you a native of this island?" Killer's deep voice sent something up her spine that was not pleasant, shocker there seeing as he was her favorite piece of mysterious eye-candy. She studied him carefully and nodded slightly.

"You could say I am... what business have you hear then?" Primi took one experimental step forward and watched as the crew men stiffened while Kidd, heat and Killer remained calm. Tiga was slightly behind her using her shoulder to keep Leo from advancing forward with her. Primi could see from the corner of her eye Panthro hand taken on a stealth mode, his body almost 100% invisible as he slowly circled around the group of pirates. "Answer me." Primi was not the very patient type at times.

"We came here on intel that a clue to the legendary one piece was left here by the late pirate king, Gol D. Roger." Primi raised her brow and looked back to Tiga as Leo was finally allowed to step up and stand by her side.

" _Tiga, is there such a thing here...?_ " Primi asked softly, making sure they would hear her. She saw Kidd raise a hairless brow, maybe, in very slight interest. Tiga stared into her eyes before dipping her head once. Primi felt her eyes widen slightly as she had to hold back on shouting at the large feline on leaving out that small detail. Turning back to her audience she waved a hand off swiftly climbed up onto Leo's back. "Well I hope you found your searches to be in vain, leave now." She patted Leo's mane and off the Lion took up the beach, Tiga following along with Panthro who then swiftly jumped into the forest soon followed by Leo and Tiga.

Primi buried her face into her white lion's mane, mentally cussing herself out. She gave herself away as someone who knew where the thing that they were looking for, and worse she ran off instead of diffusing the situation. Yeah this totally wasn't going to come back and bite her in the ass.

* * *

"O-Oi!" Kidd and Killer yelled as they watched the native woman take off running on her large white lion. Before they could even move to follow and catch her, she ran rode right into the dense forest. Kidd frowned deeply as he felt his anger grow.

"Damn it!"Kidd growled. Killer looked back to his captain and they both shared a single thought.

That woman knew where the clue is and maybe more.

Killed looked back to where the woman was and kneeled down to the patched of moss and seaweed that grew where she stood.

"She definitely has something of importance... and it maybe linked to the one piece." Killer said as he stood up again. Kidd looked to his childhood friend.

"We go back to the ship, gather a few more crew men and we capture her and make her talk."

* * *

 **And here's Chapter three after a long time ^^**

 **Hope you liked it ^^**


End file.
